


The Engineer

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newcomer hopes that his work will allow him shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DrabbleChallenge's August challenge.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Brithombar, 300 FA**

“Do you think it will hold?” Círdan eyed the half-built sea breaker with suspicion.

“It will hold,” Galdor replied, praying to Ulmo, Uinen and Ossë. The Lord of the Falas had entrusted him, a renegade from Curufin’s house, with the first line of defense of the city… but ill-luck or the curse of Mandos had brought a storm at the worst possible moment. This was his chance to prove himself and garner a place away from the madness.

A huge wave crashed over the breaker. Galdor held his breath. Suddenly the sky cleared. The storm was over. It had held.

_Finis  
August 2015_


End file.
